


甘祁

by Koiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3p暗示, M/M, 兄弟乱伦, 包皮, 双性, 年上, 春药, 月经提及, 未成年性行为, 第一人称, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koiko/pseuds/Koiko
Summary: 我们家有三个小孩，我哥，我，我弟。
Relationships: 弈祁/甘祁
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	甘祁

**Author's Note:**

> 流水账文学。话痨文学。逻辑成迷文学。  
> 纯粹为了爽，也许有后续但我坑不出来.....  
> Tag先不打。某年来日第二章，其实设想是3P。  
> 欢迎留言和喜欢。感谢。

十三岁以前，我对性别其实没什么概念。学生卡和身份证上写的是“男”。大家也都把我当男孩。小时候我长的像瓷娃娃，又嘴甜，很讨女生喜欢。性别对我来说也更像是一个喜欢与不喜欢的概念。小学男生总是把在某些时候常把“你又不是女的”等等诸如此类的话挂在嘴边。女生被欺负躲到厕所门口，里外仰着脸互相对骂。其实男厕所跟女厕所构造都一样，我觉得说不定女厕所更好些，至少不相约撒尿还不至于看到生殖器。后来我考老师的时候知道，八岁前男女的第二性征是缺位的，也就是说心理上没有明确的男女。回想我整个小学几乎都在跟弈骁打架，他对我也是毫不留情。  
小考之后，弈祁带我去G市考当地的实验学校，我成绩一般，当然没考上，我哥非得给我赞助进去。我爸一年见我的时间不超过十天，我妈是巴不得我进寄宿。  
升学其实我哥比我还紧张。他去德国读大学五年。后来弈骁也进了同一个学校，我逃课，弈骁打架，老师管不了我们，又不能劝退。到处都是我们家的油站，凌孚那会儿已经做的很大了。每晚下自修弈祁给我打越洋电话，不接打到办公室，老师说着“哥哥又来啦”，招呼我过去。眼神丢脸到家。  
三年间我问弈祁最多的是半夜三点打电话吃饱了撑吗。他总说，“为了你啊。”隔了一整块大陆传来的声音充满电磁嘶嘶声，今天过得好不好？有没有被人欺负？德国很冷。我觉得这个问题其实是“你想我吗？”我嫌肉麻。  
我哥问，我弟也问。走在宿舍楼底下，上天凭空下起一阵雨带水盆，回到教室，物理试卷还是照样的写。我哥明明是个酷哥，被我折磨成老妈子。这个宿舍是单人单间，学校住起码有口饭吃。我弟初一半学期就成了三个年级的校霸，他刚满十四岁。在家没人管我们。弈骁说着有一天会身披彩霞去公司拯救弈祁，我小弟的智商测出180。  
弈骁告白气球唱到破音。初三毕业，命定的问题终于在某一晚被我问出来。辜巧灵画口红的手一歪，成了电影里的翠花。  
“为什么我鸡儿下面还有个洞？”我的手却还瘦得像小鸡爪子，脸色几乎是苍白。  
“因为你不男不女。”  
我毁了我妈的名媛聚会，那会儿我还觉得所有的女人长大都该这样。她这个妆估计化了两个小，只能重化。家里的人对我的事情都是一种自暴自弃心态，好像只是水果多长了个结子，畸形随处可见。  
“那我能生孩子不？”  
我就差没脱裤子给她看了。她看我好像傻逼，“你问我我问鬼。”  
我一直露着也好像变态狂，这个话题没有持续很久。晚上我自己跟弈骁探究，依旧没有看出什么门道来，我弟拿个电筒照里面，姿势比遛鸟还不雅观。  
“看不见。”

放榜我居然考上W市的重点高中。我爸破天荒送我一辆车，下一句又问我你今年十二还是十八。弈骁抢着开，弈祁提前毕业回来，把弈骁把我俩从车上撵下来，我们去夜店他不让。  
“你们进不去。”  
就是要进不去才是要去。弈祁回国后怕不是变蠢了，最后只能软磨硬泡带我们去了他朋友的一个场。我弟天赋异廪，跳起来像少年脸郭富城，亚洲舞王，他在舞池窜得跟猴一样。后来断断续续有一年弈祁都会带我们去K吧，他几乎每家都有认识的人。  
我哥除了不喜欢我去上店里的厕所，也不许我喝店里的饮品，很多不喜欢，很多条框。弈祁自己是冷静得很，女人搭讪他一次也没接受过，就很不正常。这种时候斯宁哥就告诉我们弈祁在德国是派对小王子，千杯不倒，夜夜笙歌。回国撑着个好哥哥的架子故作矜持。我哥听这话的表情像尊石雕，在霓虹的灯光像安迪沃霍尔的广告画，有一种波普感。我觉得他是也挺累的，何必呢。  
规矩太多很快害我被剥夺了去夜店的权利——因为好奇心，不是因为乱玩。我发现一间店的卫生间是个环形鱼缸，拉屎在里面看了半个晚上，出来步子虚。我哥找不到我。他连脏话都飙出来，像个混血贵公子的1\2的德国血统被我整到造型全乱，俨然我妈发狂的风范。那是我记忆中他唯一一次打我，弈祁风度翩翩教养又好，在店里直接开骂。 “甘祁你妈逼是想吓死谁。”  
我小小声说我有逼不用你操心。 我也的脸庞狰狞到可怕。回家他把我裤子直接一脱，过度使用的后穴有些外张，弈骁下巴吓掉下来。他们以为我被人轮奸。天知道我只是对海洋世界感兴趣好不好。  
我哥当着弈骁的面打我屁股，用棍子抽，疼的我三天都走不了路，臀肉肿的像孙悟空吃的巨型蟠桃。他边教训我顶嘴打得更用力，像是彻底要把我的歪斜思想打没掉。  
更惨的是那晚我像被打通任督二脉。第三天，初潮来了。  
那会儿我十七岁。弈祁二十五岁。

“你到底是男还是女。”我妈问我，明明是我先问她。  
那是人生中不堪回首的一个礼拜，连打屁股都比不上在内了。千年血崩，一昭离夕。弈骁看我的眼神不对，周围人的态度也立刻变了。我从寄宿换成了外宿，老师一声不吭。家里也有了我自己的房间，弈骁也不再我打架，被我哥支出去买姜红糖。我不再我弟住一起，就赖去我哥那里，他床一米八，两个人睡得下。  
我哥找的医生是斯宁哥，他们是一对好基友。  
“你觉得你是男是女？”刘斯宁也问我。  
“我会怀孕吗？”  
我想要得到两年前无解的答案。我胸是平的，没有胡子和喉结。我要是知道男女就不用你来了，自己选一个切就完事儿。  
可是男的女的我好像都不是很喜欢，GV和AV也看得下去。我可能是个双，我深思熟虑后告诉医生，又回到了第一个问题。  
“心理问题我没法治。”  
刘斯宁不愧是读了八年的妇科医生，关系撇得一清二楚。  
“但是怀孕可以。”  
我哥脸色黑了。弈骁咬吸管按了暂停键。  
排尿用阴茎，打飞机液不耽误。只有例假那里才会有用，被子磨蹭有时候会出水，我哥给我扔洗衣机提醒我的。我就不懂这些人到底在紧张什么，弈祁一如既往地多问了好多句。我穿好裤子问刘斯宁可以走没有。医生笑得像只老狐狸。  
“哎呀，不要这么急嘛。”  
弈骁从一开始就尴尬到不行，他是被迫跟进来听的。我弟初中还没毕业。刘斯宁就是只奸诈狐狸。临走前他两眼一眯弈祁耳边说了几个字。我哥僵了一下，医生笑得更是夸张。  
“祁祁～”  
刘斯宁还不愿出门，回头又叫我。我用唇语问弈骁，“他们说什么？”隔得太远了。弈骁看起来生无可恋，他估计早就不耐烦了。  
“包皮要切一下，不然以后发育不好。”  
我就知道所有人叫这个名字的都没好事。手里握着是剪绷带的剪刀。剪刀就用力飞出去。刘斯宁迅速闪开了，像扩音的电视震耳欲聋。我还听到刘斯宁问弈骁要不要看看，后者一张恐惧的脸。我浑身躁得可以烙饼。我哥拽着着刘斯宁的领子，医生没一个好东西。  


三个月后，我躺在泌尿科的床位上。我觉得我哥才是斯巴达式虎哥教育。我一个月都没理他，鸡儿疼到出血我都没理他。  
太屈辱了。  
此后一个夏天我觉得自己成了性冷淡，男的女的都做不成了，勃起就痛，潮湿也烦——因为我可以换成女性尿道。弈祁就他妈害得我只能用前面。和尚也得是男的。我当一棵无花果算了。  
我弟每天下课来看我，我能看出他悲天悯人的目光，同情以及淡淡的忧伤。我弟是我们家最具有抗争精神的人，我觉得他也要被弈祁的高压政策给打消气焰了。我哥打我屁股的仇我还没报，不能就这么认命，我有的是办法整他。  
我先叫我妈给弈祁找了个相亲。  
本来辜巧灵还没往这方面想，26岁对于婚恋市场来说有点太年轻了。我妈之前就旁敲侧击过几个女人，我哥不拒绝也不接受，就是到了时间放鸽子。这些对象当然都是我挑的。泓润精纺的刘颖颖，审计局的露霞，投标代理处周一曼，他的秘书袁丽姐......这些子弟熟人都是家长间互相打麻将的消息互通。世家的女儿，不见也得见。而且大部分还得我哥的初高中同学。再不济也要一起上下学。我是从以往送过情书的名字里面挑，挑就要挑得尴尬，挑他最不想见的。苏织第八代传人说话唾沫星子乱飞，有一个可劲儿打听我哥每月工资，还有的吃饭聊上证指数，嘲我哥不中不洋的千金，上来说非《三体》不看的装逼青年。这些都是越怪越好，我看中的是有一个人来烦死我哥，我就是要让弈祁浑身不痛快，让他没空来管老子的事。  
辜巧灵乐得做媒人，她已经借机举办过好多次聚会了。饭桌上她再提我跟弈骁就等着看我哥臭脸。拒绝也是没用的，我哥无视那么三四次，女人们却也乐意见他。不去夜店她们觉得是弈祁收心了。我不得不说弈祁真的是太精。最后一次相亲掐指一算时间空间都是一个准。他明明是个假洋鬼子，却被我熬出厚黑学真传，比弈征雄青出于蓝更胜于蓝。  
他头一回当场答应了。  
不但答应见面，还提起跟对方在留学的时候就有交情。他对我跟我弟总是绷着一张教导主任的脸，这会儿还笑！这次是循环组，我妈是忘了还是故意又找了刘颖颖。这女人漂亮，就是情绪收不住，吃相太可怕。我过后悄悄问弈骁，如果刘颖颖真当了咱们嫂子，怎么办。  
我弟淡定之至，他说：  
“在婚礼上放大哥跟别人的做爱视频。”  
我被我弟的虎狼之词给震住。原来你是这样的弟弟。  
“那首先我们得有做爱视频。”我一本正经稳住自己，掩饰内心吓得一匹。  


讲真，其实我一直以为我哥跟刘斯宁是一对。但是我的内心又本能地抗拒这个可能，要接受弈祁可能是个同性恋，我比有嫂子更抗拒这个可能。很久的后来我才得知刘斯宁根本早就结婚了，孩子都有了。当时我只怀疑我哥是双，以后老弈家的孙子肯定是要有的。我实在很想问一下我哥是不是gay。要是gay，那也是酷gay。回想他管我的十几年，我竟完全没有看出他的八岁跟二十六岁的区别。如果他喜欢男人，那我不是白忙？我哥琥珀色的眼睛像两个灯泡，看着人就会自动交代干净。我老早就跟刘斯宁说过这话。  
“我哥是1。”哪能有弈祁这么猛的0。医生这个老狐狸精的很，GV里弱攻肌肉男榨精我也见过。他俩实在太可疑。  
“你担心你哥01干嘛。”  
“反正我哥不是0。”  
我想象不出我哥在别人身下承欢的样子，八块腹肌，鲨鱼线人鱼线马甲线全都有，不可能是0。  
“他深柜？”刘斯宁又嗤笑，我服了他，怎么这么多好笑。叫他闭嘴：“总之你不能喜欢我哥。”  
医生跟我哥同一年的。有一搭没一搭地调戏我问那谁可以享受这个殊荣。麦德斯米科尔森勉强可以。我深思熟虑。实在没找到其他人能配我哥。我觉得刘斯宁在嘲讽我。他又喊我祁祁。  
我还甘甘呢。怎么不干脆叫我改名。  
那天我走后一边走一边两只手指意会刘斯宁的眼睛。“I am watching you.”我回头仔细一想，刘斯宁这言下之意，怎么得弈祁就是个0呢？我补充做嘴形。你不要想搞我哥，我哥有猛1。  
这一来，生孩子的重任只能交给弈骁。鉴于我弟现在说出以上限制级措辞。思想正常的未来甚至只能交给我。

弈祁还真打算去约会。  
到周末，他穿了藏蓝色的大衣，头发梳得巨整齐，一副巴伐利亚暖冬禁欲范。我把他公寓楼下的草坪拔秃了几棵，弈骁在后面问我做爱视频的事怎么操作，我叫他等等，我倒是要看看弈祁到底是双还是0。  
我就没见过我哥约会，总之就是比平时还好看。  
车一路跟到平时他老是带我去的一家日料店。我喜欢的出云一町。他带我来少说也有快二十次了，料理师傅直接就照我的喜好做了一份菜单，上完最后一贯我刚好吃饱。女人吃得少，日料店虽然清心寡欲，但银子也是金贵的花。  
他上来就给那女人点我的流水席。这一下我就给气炸了。  
我弟不明所以。每周我都到这里找我哥，我吃冰淇淋他就爱喝点清酒，我觉得弈祁只是想来找飘忽忽的感觉。喝到微醺他的脸更迷人。我弟问我现在干什么。  
“先录像吧，后期剪辑。”  
拍我哥做爱视频多半是难，我连我哥跟谁做都不知道。但这话一出我就感觉自己有一种导演风范，我没看弈骁在后面翻白眼，不过我说话他都全盘接受，那就录。  
过程无聊，等待艰辛。这顿下来刘颖颖帮我哥擦嘴两次，我哥为她推椅子一次，拿围巾一次，这女人撩头发三次。我哥还得把人开车送回家。操，他们肩膀车上挨到一次。  
虽然我还是坚持看完了，气得炸裂。  
过往的女人挺矜持，还是说因为我心情是拍视频的出发点，下意识十分入戏？后面我已经没心思跟了，半路拦了辆出租。弈骁尽职尽责还在看那视频，发展哪一步我记得一清二楚，要哪段问我。  
“哥你记得《鸟鸣》吗？”他忽然凑个头来问我。  
“哪个？”  
“挖隧道的战争片，小雀斑的。”  
“嗯？......噢记得啊”  
这个片我们仨一起看的，当时我还说为什么三个大男人要一起看爱情片，既没有乱伦也没有得奥斯卡奖，不过挺难忘就是了。弈骁挤过来。录像屏里是弈祁跟刘颖颖碰肩膀离开之前，女人吃完第三贯之后，她的脚踝跟弈祁的碰了一下。  
“你看这里。”  
等等。  
我飞快抢过来。  
弈祁坐姿一向端正，维持恰当的潇洒和自然的礼貌。他是绝对绝对不会在吧台下面翘二郎腿的，如果要翘，那也是为了——  
我盯着弈祁的手工皮鞋看了两分钟，他们也静止了整整两分钟。刘颖颖的脚跟我哥的碰到一起。我不会不懂这个意思。第四贯上来他们不动声色分开了。  
弈祁是故意的。  
——他们在调情。  
不是调情。这已经越过调情了，不如说是互通心意。  
弈骁这不懂的都懂了，我设备一扔倒在靠垫上睡觉，录像巴不得删了。  
我弟又挨过来，“哥那视频还做不做啊。”我好像听的白噪音。脑内反复浮现弈祁的同色袜子和刘颖颖裸露的纤细脚踝。我哥是温的，女人是凉的，交叉的双腿合出一个圣杯，像圣女的子宫。  
操。  
我死死盯着窗外。“当然要做。”  
“找个鸭子也要做。”

我十七岁真是太嫩了，嫩到想得如此单纯，嫩到我竟然不知道弈祁是条老狗，我的修为，根本已经不及弈祁的万分之一，我这就是自己作死。  
我有个发小叫罗定一，平时是班里的乖宝宝。只不过认识就会知道他的路数其实都在夜总会里面。罗定一家是搞航运的，应酬多，形式多，包了好几个高级会所。之前我们就有去过他家的店玩。罗定一做少东出马，我说要找G市玩得最野的小鸭子，他就能找到那个最野的小鸭子。  
人叫林临，二十二岁，体态轻盈，一双桃花眼。我心里暗暗叫好，因为他长得不像刘斯宁的样子，就算是迷奸也不能像刘斯宁，不想跟他扯上关系。我们先带人去做了全身检查，我可不愿我哥生病，他还得生我侄子呢。这鸭子是很会来事儿，他一开始居然以为是服务我。我喜欢的不是这种类型。我给他看过弈祁在沙发睡着的照片，我哥帅得一匹，任何时候都是日耳曼系美男子，我看了都心动。  
三个人商量好，下药，然后换人，钱两头付，事一直做。罗定一是会所的半个老板，他捏着林临的后颈，确保不出闪失。弈骁负责录，总管技术。我就负责最简单的部分，搞诱奸。  
药这东西自然也是林临带来的，罗定一多少有点知道。金罗船运从前黑白两道都混，关系不清不楚。录像机已经准备好了，弈骁多买几个摄像头，地方就选罗家旗下的金罗希斯，是个五星级酒店。  
最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。隔壁甚至就是我们家联名的希尔顿。老板熟门熟路，最后就差把我哥引过去，要怎样才能让他不起疑心呢？  
这事也贼简单——装，病。

我哥最喜欢管我，出事儿了他忙到不行。  
我得装作去不了医院，医院就是最啰嗦的地方。这骗法又简单又快捷，我哥基本上不会怀疑我。就是他刚开了两家医院，我怕他许多朋友。弈祁只要保证是自己过来就能办下去，我问我弟能不能给手机装上病毒，把所有医务人员包括我爸妈的电话都给拉黑。这样水到渠成，我弟说行。那就等个时候了。  
第二周我哥又叫我周末去寿司店等他，我给罗定一打电话。周六下午弈骁正好也能出来。我的主要任务就负责到酒店躺床上，不让我哥看出来其实屁毛病都没有。周六的自习我就没心思上。等骗我哥喝完水，林临进来，我就算功德圆满了。  
回家半途我给弈祁打电话。  
“被车撞了”要淡定一点，装作不在意的样子。事情太大控制不住。 “但是感觉不严重，血好像在皮下面一颗一颗的。”我报出地址号码。我哥说他马上到，秘书小声地说电话占线。“疯了。”我听到弈祁说了一声，很快大家就都要疯了。  
他马上相信，不出所料。越少人知道越好。弈骁刚把摄像头埋下，我哥电梯就往上，弈副总雷厉风行。我躺着想，说不定，到时候看看他也行。  
看看他会怎么样。  
我哥是真信了，罗定一给人关门。风衣卷了一路的尘埃。我本来脸色就白，大冷天一脱衣服就更白，还跟着发抖。我哥一看心疼得不要不要的。他问我伤哪儿啦，眉心蹙在一起。一手就捧着我的脸，我盖着被子不让他看。  
腿，不要看丑死了。  
“乖，别捂着”  
“嘶...别动！一动就疼！”我装的也是够可以。我哥不敢强掀开我。仔细躺下还是能看到床头和天花板上的针孔摄像头，直径够小，希望他不会注意到。  
“你能帮我拿水过来吗？电视机前那杯。”  
我马上移动第一步指令。他就算注意得到，也要马上变成注意不到了。  
“冷了。先去医院好不好？” 我就要那杯。弈祁拗不过我，只能拿过来。我一边装着惨叫，听起来都疼，还要命。嘴唇碰一下，舔过，是放了药的。我让他帮我喝一口。  
“这水是不是生的？很奇怪。”我吐回去。我其实挺喜欢看弈祁妥协的样子。那种无奈和莫名的缱绻让人心悸，。弈祁下垂的眉眼看了一会儿，喉结滚动。我说不出是个什么感情，反正不是他是我哥的感情。  
他的睫毛扬起。  
我简直要笑，这还没装完，还得再装两分钟药效发作人才能起来。我哥非要看我的腿。门铃就响了，小鸭子会接替我的位置。我干脆就直接打开被子给我哥看。完整，完好的腿。瘦瘦的，没有破皮，脆生生的只剩下白。  
他看我表情有点复杂。  
我知道接下来的时间他可能会没什么自我，也可能会记不清事情。  
“你没事？”  
他声音有点抖。我说没事，在他的注视下爬起来去开门。我只穿了一条棉内裤，本来想缠绷带更逼真一点实在太麻烦，放弃了。  
弈祁一直对着我躺下那个位置，他这是被我气傻了？我都走到另一头了他还不动。  
“你骗我。”  
我忽然觉得我哥有点惨，他191的个子，蹲着像称臣一样。  
“是。” 我决定逗逗他，开门前说句话也不是来不及。 我叫我哥的名字。他瞧着我，我哥很少用这种极轻的语调跟我说话，药已经开始发效了，他总是毫无起伏或者提醒的口味，就算是关心也是如此。他的手在颤。其实硬撑着也是累死，他不如从现在就放任自流。  
“为什么？”  
门口敲得有点急。我靠在电视机前，再等一会儿。这句话我差点说不出来。  
“因为你请刘颖颖吃我的流水席。” 我心里不知为何涌出一种报复的快乐，这件事的意义就在这里了。我自己笑了一下，嘴角却拉不起来。  
“而且你碰她脚踝。”  
他就是故意的，我哥不会不知道这个。  
我走到门口。我看他在后面站起来。其实我哥如果真心喜欢刘颖颖，那我在他的婚礼上放视频用处也不大。如此强迫他眼里的光收敛，默认，倒也没什么好说。插销插上的，我哥的小习惯。事情真的发生他只会更愧疚，丑闻算不得拆散。酒店让人想到蜜月套房，玫瑰花瓣和甜蜜的味道。难道他还怕有人进来不成。我没拔了。心里漫出一股酸酸的感觉，不要多想这个问题。我得去找弈骁和罗定一，这才是我今晚要干的事，而不是告诉我哥一切。  
门口是刘斯宁。  
不是林临。  
什么情况？  
我有点愣住了，呆呆地忘记动作。刘斯宁罕见地没在笑。走廊是空的，搞错人？医生穿着白大褂，提着问诊包，就像每次来家里一样。一看就是来救人的。这个时候是该林临过来，可是哪里还有什么小鸭子？  
刘斯宁一手把我推了进去。我大概一米七六，他一米八四。医生推的这一下我没有防备，莫名就生出一股不屈来。弈骁的病毒出错了吗？穿帮了吗？还是没穿帮？跟刘斯宁有什么关系？千问万问，他来干嘛？  
我有点糊涂了。所以我哥是信没信？就算有那么多医生护士可以叫，他还是叫的这个人。不论是我有问题还是我哥有问题，都找刘斯宁，这一腿前所未有地长。也许我哥真的只有跟麦德斯米科尔森一起我才会双手鼓掌。我哥跟别人在一起，这个想法我莫名就很沮丧。无论是刘颖颖还是刘斯宁，为什么是别人？为什么是他？  
我想确定一下门口。医生一手就按住我，原来他这么有力气。焦急问我哥感觉怎么样，我哥是他什么人这么关心他。我听到这一句就想抡死人。他凭什么问我哥，我都还没问我哥呢！  
弈祁答还好，一口气进少出多。 药一整包全下完的，管够。刘斯宁扫了我一眼，是满脸不屑。我想起他上次调戏我的话，跟我哥耳语。不知为何就去抬眼看我哥的反应。医生还在问他情况，有没有备水，有没有做清洁。这些问题好像不相干。弈祁自然没理我。刘斯宁在交代什么事情，我哥都听得好认真。弈祁开了暖气吗？是因为医生穿得少？  
我心理五味杂陈地痛。好久没哭过了，我哥打屁股我都没哭。  
他们讲得很快，弈祁还不许我走。刘斯宁反手一捞就能把我捞回来，就像他们交心一样易如反掌。我眼泪一瞬间就想飙出来，我也是窝囊，心里就一句话。  
不知道为什么而哭，在什么立场上哭。我哥一只手摁在电视柜，看起来就是累极了放在上面休息的一样。等他们讲完了，讲够了。我绞着手站在原地，也管不了摄像头在，眼泪簌簌地往下掉。刘斯宁把包包留在了房间里，委屈怎么都停不下来。我隐约意识到事情没有照期待的样子发展。  
弈祁让我去锁门，我去锁门。  
我没逃走，我应该逃走的。  
一个刘斯宁就让我委屈到不行了。明明是我起的事。现在又开始怕我哥。我就是又怕死又反动。他啰嗦，又多事，可是只有他管我。我回过身来继续哭，哭声越来越忍不住，成了决堤的河流。  
用手擦眼泪。  
“别哭了。”  
那双约会的皮鞋一步步地动，好像踩格子一步一步踩上我的心脏，我看着它停在前面。烟嗓微哑，在我头上。  
“省一点力气，待会你还要哭。”  
我几乎可以确定弈骁和罗定一已经被带走。不敢抬头看头顶琥珀石一样的凌迟。下巴上的力度是陌生的暴戾。是我害他们的。我问我自己这到底是什么要命的坚持。  
我哥我的头扳起来，剩下那大半杯填鸭式地灌进我的嘴里。下巴绝望的恐惧牙龈里开花。平时我就算是打个喷嚏弈祁也会去帮我关窗。现在他居然给我喂春药，我呛红了脸他在我眼前苦笑。除了夜店那次，我从没见过我哥发火，他是迁就我，迁就到现在毁了我。  
我哥像拎小鸡一样把我拎起来，提回床上。这下我自己感受到了到底这个药效到底有多猛，脖子里有蚂蚁在爬，额头和后背明明在出冷汗，身上却热得发狂。我本来只穿了一件长袖T恤内裤。手下意识去遮挡，呼吸变得困难了。  
好热。  
弈祁居然能忍这么久。心脏跳在脑子里，脑子又跳在手腕里，大腿里，脖子，哪里都跳。我控制不住自己来摸自己，被子挡住了，我要抓住自己才能不要往我哥身上爬。弈祁抹开我汗湿的头发。直到我掐着脖子开始咳。我求求他，碰碰我，一下也好。  
“你真狠得下心叫我喝。”  
他也摸白颜料似我的脸。声音彻骨冰凉，洒在滚烫的心脏上徒生水汽。他半跪在我的床头，我的手只能伸到自己的内裤里面，控制不住生理泪水涌出，本来就在哭，眼泪更多了。下体自觉站起来了。我又害怕我哥发现我超想要。忍不住叫，只能哭。  
他萤火一般的眼睛直勾勾地留着我，我扭得像蛇一样。弈祁垂眼，大卫垂怜。我看不清里面的情绪。  
“你开门弈骁就走了。不会有人来敲门。”  
他是在陈述一个既定事实，像是报告会例行解释，又看我一直盯着天花板，“摄像头关了。”语气毫无波澜，我只是小丑跳梁自愚，他让我彻底死心。  
“把理由告诉我，哥就帮你。”抓紧我的手脖子的手，大掌紧实粗糙。  
我连自己撸的力气都没有了。松的一口是一个破气球。根本出不来，想射精的冲动逼跨理智。弈祁问我为什么要这样做，我哪想得起来。我想射。  
他相连的手好像是握在了我的喉咙上。握着露在被子外的翻红掌心。腹水翻江倒海。被逼的，自找的。射不出来。我无法把视线从吧台的两条美好的小腿移开。那么亲密，那么含蓄，充满互通心意的安全与满足。这些另有深意的的小事物本来跟我没什么关系，但我已经记住了，他给做给我看，我就会弥留很久。  
你喜欢刘颖颖。  
我心里说。还有刘斯宁。我不想你喜欢他们两个。  
我再撸了一记，快感要把自己逼死了。淅淅沥沥地哭，发出近乎放荡的呻吟。我哥还叫我不要哭，又无法不流泪，心里留的已经够多了，痛得快要死掉了。  
我哥居然问我，疼不疼。  
疼。真的好疼。  
“刚刚你都没回答我。” 弈祁目光幽幽的。  
“....什么....？”  
我贪婪地夺取他的注意力。 “我问你腿的时候，你不让我看。”  
我腿明明好得很，怎么还要看。我用尽力气掀开被子，让他看。我鳖红的阴茎，收紧的右手和两腿之间湿润的阴道，不该水光涟漪我的阴核，都给他看。我从没未感觉它们都是热的，现在它们热得要命。  
弈祁先是碰了我的马眼，就一下，我老二凭空这么射出来。里面精液行走的疼痛，外面也疼。到处都疼，要疯了。  
“哥...哥.....你再帮我....帮我......”  
想要肆虐的折磨，想要用不落幕的高潮。  
我闭起眼睛，射过一次身体并没有得到些许喘息。没有给予满足的部位叫嚣着羸动，不管后面还是前面。  
弈祁眼如云，星如目。似是斟酌，惩罚我的过火。我想要我哥，他操我也好。  
“你太不听话了。”  
我没跟别人上过床，我没开张。我可以给操的。  
我哥又蹙眉毛。  
我从小就不听话，是太不听话了。叫考的学校没考上，叫做的事情不愿做。我就是生来给他找罪受，生来叫他把所有的罪都受完。  
我眉头皱紧了，手指挤出一段腺液。龟头正好是包皮环切术后才露出来的一截。怯生生地红。我恍然想起来，我哥点的那一下，他让我做的手术，我自己都不知道。  
“我要死了.....哥，我错了....我错了....”  
他总算凑的近些，“错在哪。”额头触到我的额头。  
眼前的视线已经几近模糊，弈祁的身影变成白色的轮廓，细雨的浅金色头发跟灯光融为一体。  
他明明在质问我，却像最柔软的慢性自杀。我哥太好说话了。换做平时，我可能扭头走人或者公然抗旨，弈祁就只能闭着眼缓过我的逾矩的一阵。但现在我没力气了。我本来就是个雏，我哪能想到我自己要喝，那本来就是给他一个人的份啊！  
我睁开一条线看他，快感像拳击手把我打在PK台上。  
我哥那么完美，下巴是迪欧尼索斯画像的干净线条。我说胡子不好看他就总是剃掉，上半张脸跟阿波罗望达芙妮的痛苦和向往。没有女人。没有达芙妮。我对美男子一向毫无抵抗力，还是说是因为他好看我才会打小听他的话？我简直想要去亲弈祁了，亲亲也许能解渴，他的嘴唇锋利，天生带着惨淡的殷红。我喉头干得不得了。  
我亲了我哥的嘴。我也照做了。  
他给我倒水，我没注意他把水准备好了。  
嘴是一块吸盘。弈祁垂下眼睛，再度接吻好像深海入睡的蓝环章鱼。  
我哥的味道，好甜，我舌头一伸去舔。我最喜欢的那种甜味，混着苦涩的血腥。他吃了寿司才来的吗？他让我舔，我伸到口腔里也是甜的，闻到雪白龙胆的那种甜味，让人想自尽在里面。我哥带着我的舌尖，让我舔过他口腔里的细小角落。我一直都好喜欢我哥的气味，为什么我以前从没尝试过呢？他那么好，再睁开一点眼睛，我得找到他，我哥同样半闭着回望我。  
我在床上呆呆地嘤，怎么会接吻了？甚至忘记了身下的动作。等我终于吃够了，像渴奶的小孩，轮到我哥欺过身来亲我。他比我来得小心。牙齿上被掳过一阵酥麻，名为弈祁的洁剂。舌头不能走远，口水红艳艳糊了一脸。原来我哥是这样的，原来弈祁也会这样。他吻了我很久，吻到最后我喘不过气，才放开嘴角扯出丝线。  
“喜欢吗？”  
蓝环章鱼扑腾往上，亮亮地撑开雨伞。  
“祁祁喜欢吗？”  
他居然也叫我小名，大学后他都不叫我，我快都忘了。  
其实这也是他自己的小名。  
“想要哥做什么？”  
我哥哄得好像小孩，我喃喜欢，不知喜欢什么。他像哄小女孩，不能太凶，会呜呜。我今年17了，过几个月就变成年男人了，我不是小女孩。  
我另一只手去抠自己的阴道，那里湿得严重。挤得窄缝持续出水，花核被肥厚的阴唇贡献出来，我从来没碰过这个部位。大叫出声，像不知廉耻的荡妇。我哥等着我回答。我没有马上再刺宫口。  
GV，AV。剧情不是这样的。  
“要什么？”  
他深邃的眼睛注视着我，我觉得我哥也许这一刻是期待我的。期待爱人的期待，充满肮脏的渴望。我要肮脏的喜欢，就算是淫靡的喜欢。如果是弈祁，他把我弄脏了，我也无所谓。  
我是他养大的，我把自己送给他。  
“你操我？哥.....是不是说你操我？......”我收紧五指，像滑滑梯一样指甲从自己冠状沟刻过去。一声叹气就漏在他脸颊，他会给我吗？  
“好。”  
冗长等待。弈祁终于把我拉起来了，两手一拖撞倒胯骨上，更狂热地吻我。他不给我活下来的时间，我不停求情让他松下来，却只能含住他的舌瓣，一下子满心都是他。我已经浑身都是我哥了，再也塞不下了更多了，我没有两个我。  
“...难受.....”  
我被彻底蒸熟。拒绝也只有摇着头忍受他的亲吻。遵从自私的欲望地去摸他的裤裆，他亲吻我的脸偏头。我按到热烫的勃发，心里猜想他喜欢我这样摸的，上面的脉络隔着裤子都能触到。我哥像是一次性把我前十七年的接吻经历全给补上。总算不亲了，嘴巴累到没有知觉。弈祁托在后脑袋的手忽然钳住后颈，我大口喘气来支撑自己。他长腿跨过来把被子掀开。大衣里面还套着西装，看来他真心着急的，我哥应该是刚下班过来。  
“小坏蛋。”  
他把外套脱掉，我懵懵地任人动作。成了他手里的破布娃娃。他把我打飞机的手拍掉，阴茎弯曲地翘在肚子上，已经被捏得通红了却只射过一次。我又抽鼻涕，我听话。他摸丝绸一样用指腹一路从茎根按上去，像是按平我的小血管，用指缝填满高潮。我仰着脖子抓着他的手叫，力气轻重缓急，电流爬上脊梁，他逼近一节，太爽了。比起我哥我那点性经历就是放屁。他把我团在手心撸，四根手指从卵蛋往上拨，鞭子抽在我的脑垂体上，插进我稀薄的阴毛。我马上被我哥玩出第二次，他太会撸了，我哪有他一半会撸，弈祁又去亲我的脖子，亲得好痒。我要给自己脱光。  
我哥伸手过来我忍不住夹他，夹得心也跟着他的笑倏地沉下来，我腿夹住他的手肘，努力延长射精的高潮。我想把我哥永远留在身，只能让我一个人沉迷他，只有我。  
轻轻晃动腰部，弈祁没继续弄马眼，他在戳我的阴道。等我缓过神来，腿被他挑开，白肉红肉中间露出那个濡湿的洞口。下体疲软又起立，我不知道它怎么射得出这么多东西。 我哥想玩，我就让他玩。之前我大概有两个月不敢撸，荷尔蒙失衡严重，药一催就是汁水泛滥。阴茎可怜地吐着粘稠。我自己挪下来让他刺阴道口。  
“这里，是我们祁祁才有的地方。”  
我哥拉起粘在手指上的丝线，原来那里的粘液也是滑的。我哥当着我的面舔了一下手指，他擦一下就生出想排泄的胀。好像他平时抽烟的手势也是那么直接，这会儿又像是特地在尝我的味道。  
“咸的。”  
我茫然地杵着，他说的是阴道的味道。  
月经刚来完，我没有继续塞棉条。我哥再摁了两下却跳过阴道拓起了屁眼。我想他可能不喜欢那个地方，全家都不喜欢那个地方。GV里两个男的做都是用后面的，我知道我哥肯定得进去的，我有点害怕。弈祁太大了，我还没看见，但是我屁股肯定是装不下的，我可能会死在床上。  
他抱我残花败柳地坐着。下面弄脏床单。  
“等我一下。”  
我哥去拿拿那个床尾的医生包。他本来要过去，我不让他走，只能伸长手去拿。包像家政人员清洁袋一样放满各种各样的小东西。弈祁翻口袋翻出一个白色塑料袋。我问他是什么。  
“指套。”  
指检——老天。从小到大我不知做过多少次。那是刘斯宁平时问诊用的医生包。我躺在病床上死也要把手指排出去的痛苦时光。我哥要用来上我。  
“不要！不要这个！” 我哥把指套戴上过来推我，我马上开始挣扎。“趴着会比较好。”死也不动。我不听话，就算是肚子上喷着斑点的精液，脖子热得一片潮红，我不听话。  
“你是不是喜欢刘斯宁。”  
我眼猩猩地呛他，声音像只鼓鼓的金鱼。弈祁顿了一下，然后勾着嘴角笑，他两个小酒窝，只有笑到最开的时候才能看到。也不出声。  
“你是不是喜欢刘斯宁。”我又问了一遍。我哥居然有心情笑。如果他说喜欢，我当场就穿衣服下床。  
“你说话！”  
就算是憋死，老子也不要上刘斯宁的男人。  
我哥终于笑出声，有指套的食指和中指摁在我的肩膀上，两点是温，三点是热。弈祁胸腔里发出的低鸣，好像公狮子呼噜。他没点破。  
“我不喜欢刘斯宁。”  
我其实从一开始清醒一点就会发现弈祁从不自称我哥，他说话也很平等，偶尔凶人的时候例外。  
“刘颖颖也不喜欢。”  
还有好多女人，说不定很多男人。我没法一个个问过，我把他领带开了。看着人说话的眼睛不会骗人。就像很难一边晃脚一边点头一样。我终于满意了一下。我哥耐心地等我想怎么样，我小声地要他脱一点衣服。拉到小腿肚的袜带遮住一半毛发，他知道我不好意思了，袜子也是看不见的黑色。 如果我哥穿长靴一定很好看。额上溜下来的金发告诉我他需要我转过身去。我要求的眼神在弈祁看来无异于初生的羊犊的眼神。我自己乖乖转过去，这人穿的平角内裤，内裤也这么禁欲，要不要武装到这里。他维稳得不像人样，一开始至少还颤一颤，现在静到不行。  
我怕他的手指。整个后背都交给我哥，像治痛经一样趴在床上撅起屁股，什么也看不见。我是一只落水的青蛙跳不出欲望井底。还是害怕，我哥到底是要动屁股还是动阴道？这两边我都没办法想。  
“什么时候开的房间？”弈祁复而跟我说话。  
“三点。”  
“又逃课。”  
没戴手套的一只手扶在我腰上。低着头能看见散掉束缚的衬衫尾，布料腻挺，没有褶皱，可以吸附味道。  
我哥打我屁股。说完那三个字伸了一根手指进我后穴。一次就伸进了一半，缓缓把剩下那一半推进去。我埋在被子里唔了一声。他的手指长到指节像过关卡。弈祁叫我放松，药效一直在发，穴口的褶皱被拉平，我哥在分散我的注意力，再来射几次我就要昏死了。  
他慢慢地加入第二根手指。里面是热得可以煮水，手是冷的，像含了两根冰棍一样。弈祁在里面搅了搅，就像摁我阴茎。他这一顶我就像被惊吓的鸵鸟，死死埋在枕头里，有个地方他碰到了。我哥把我从被子里扯出来。  
“叫出声，让我知道你是不是疼了。”  
弈祁很钝很钝撤出我的后穴，又一段一段地送进去，破进去。里面地方很窄，根本容不下东西。我只能咬着自己的拳头叫。我哥又开始拟态蓝环章鱼，我有时候觉得他有种说不出的克苏鲁气质。  
“忍一忍。”  
“嗯......”  
我没问他到底为什么要上我，他知不知道一开始我要干嘛？跪不住，我缩成母体的姿态只留下肠道给我哥挖弄，阴道口红润润的，希望我哥今天不要玩它了。  
弈祁一下下顺我的背，安抚我紧张的脊心。身上太瘦没什么舒服的肉感，用力把他的手卡在肩胛骨中间，我哥可能不喜欢，他会喜欢哪一种类型呢？勾人一点还是含蓄一点？现在看来是喜欢男的。我是什么类型呢？  
“祁祁喜欢哥吗？”  
他也是这个时候问我的。我点点头，幅度太小了，我不好意思啊。  
不喜欢谁给你操，不喜欢谁让你捅我屁眼。  
好像我肚子里的蛔虫，威逼利诱。  
“啊......”  
弈祁也不急，他把大部分精力分去对付我的前列腺。我从床上去看他，他把我手拉过来。我脑子也是糊涂了，我哥笑得那是一个持重又温雅。 “疼了就帮帮哥。嗯？”把我的手摁在他的胸骨上，我往腹肌下面摸。  
“怎么帮？”  
“就像哥帮你的时候一样。”  
我不敢动。弈祁的手按着我的手。我挪都不敢挪。他浅浅地在我屁股里抽插，好似靠岸的船泊接了锚在海水里轻动沉浮。我的脑子里压不下透明隐遁的快感，去指使我的左手，笼络我哥巨大的阴茎。他一下一下地摸我，我哥明明是猛1。  
弈祁一年加起来笑得都没有今晚多。衣冠禽兽。我想到这个词，我哥肯定要揍我。轻轻覆了一下，他会舒服吗？我碰这里，我哥也会像我一样舒服吗？  
屁眼里又酸又痒。就在我用力抓了他那一包。弈祁的拇指梳理我会阴的耻毛。我哥有强迫症，上床也有强迫症。他断了一下。  
“可以。”  
这下面都是我哥的子孙，谁生出他的孩子，肯定跟小天仙似的。  
我隔着裤子用手指画他的轮廓，阴茎撑起来，顶起下面的卵蛋。我把它摆到一边，弈祁的龟头横在裤腰位置，他快长到侧腰，太长了，黄色网站有时候会写十八英尺，我拇指和中指撑到最大也才十五厘米厘米，弈祁是要捅穿我。  
我哥没有生气的样子，我只是一直在弄他的蛋。他偶尔沉沉地阴一句。我把裤头剥出来，质询地去看他，弈祁又填满我的眼睛。我还不确定到底要不要跟我哥的老二say hi，这一看可就再不能回头了。如果我解开，那就远超过兄弟帮忙的戏码，其实这根本就不是兄弟间的戏码，但我固执地认为他只是在帮我。  
我完全是在取悦我哥。  
其实我不是很看得清楚弈祁的形状，热度蒸得我发晕，有点近视眼。唯有通过手来描绘。我哥在我屁股里面拌面。我又蠢又逼。他又跟我说话。  
“刘斯宁说经期不能做爱。”  
“？”  
弈祁忽然冒出这句，他在说什么，我没注意听。  
“那天在医院，他提醒我的。”  
我有点迷糊，这话跟刘斯宁有什么关系？我还没解开我哥裤腰，弈祁狠狠在屁股捅了一记。像是逼我想起。他小腹处的青筋爆起来，像粗藤一样爬到身下。  
我后挫的快感迟了好久才来临。他掰过我泪汪汪的丑脸，一板一眼地盯着我。像要把我吸进去。  
他说的是刘斯宁在他耳边讲的那句话！  
就是弈骁石化的那句话！  
弈祁直视我的时候嘴唇硬朗，我可以眼见他漂亮的唇珠打开，像是只吹了一段气，我不懂自己听进去了什么，勾开裤带就抓住他的第三条腿。我哥闷了一下，可能我抓太用力了。他比我烫好多。  
我是晚上烫得像早上，浑身都抖。他是晚上烫得像中午，全在一个地方。  
我大力去拨他的阴囊，学他为我做的模样。他的茎部太长了，只能包着卵蛋把肉头压过来，根本按不完。这在他自己的内裤里撑起一个顶，我又笑，他看我笑。我的老二自己也活动起来。玩甜甜圈玩了一会儿，干脆把裤头卡到性器下面。这一来那个部位一览无余地贲出来，像弈祁本人一样内敛勃发。浑圆的蛋球，茎根的皱缩，通红的茎身以及最顶端挺翘的菇头。我中间虚虚撸了一下，我哥要我弄多一点。他有时候在家看也会盲目指挥我。  
琥珀色的眼睛染上蓝光。他需要我。我见过我哥很多情绪，小时候罚我在门口又捡回去的无奈，我说没人欺负时他叹气，还有我考上他以前的高中默默开心。那天他抽我屁股的害怕，我知道他是害怕。他怕我不在了，以后再也没有我了。  
我从没发现原来我喜欢他这个样子。  
弈祁才是一个人长大，后来我抱着他，弈骁又抱着我。他让我给他刮胡子，因为只有我是那个会回应的人。我也知道他需要我。我是他的男孩，他的小女孩，他同父异母的弟弟。我不愿我哥喜欢别人，是不是我哥也怕我被别人抢走了呢？弈祁还在开我的后穴，我觉得他可能是让我能适应他。我倏地心里一阵悸动趴到他的腿前，去叼他的肉头。  
他是我哥，我才不管别人怎么看。  
我从没帮人口交过，隐约看过一两个片子要把肉头挤到喉咙底，大概知道，我不要尝试。我绝对会给弈祁的老二戳穿声带。我哥没料我这么胆大，给我勒出一段喘息。我加倍亲着弈祁的茎头，滑下来，密密地吻他的茎身，舌头梳理那些褶皱，脉络根根分明。舔已经是我知道最能取悦的步骤了，我哥真的超能忍，到现在了也就是头发乱点。  
我吃他的老二，好像不是每个人的屌都长这样的。舌头下意识地就开始探我哥到底割没割过包皮，他的也很好看，我已经有阴影了，不割他怎么会长得这么好看的。  
我问他，我真的问了。  
“割了。”  
我马上警觉，“什么时候割的。”弈祁的阴茎上满是我的口水。  
“读大学的时候。”  
他答得干脆。我哥读大学到底还有多少我不知道的事儿，刘斯宁也是读大学认识的，“是不是刘斯宁割的。”  
“他是妇科医生。”  
弈祁跟我呛。  
“自己去医院割的。”  
我下意识想问我哥为啥那去弄，但是我隐隐感觉这个答案我会作大死。不要再问下去了。  
“以后有很多时间可以跟你说。”  
我哥俯下来挨我的头，我感受到他扇子一样的睫毛刮在后脖颈上，摸我桃瓣似的屁股，我再次肖想他可能喜欢我。臀尖凳子坐多了有点平，可能不好看。  
“哥想进去了，祁祁可以等一会再吃吗？”  
他又叫我祁祁，到底是叫我祁祁，还是叫他自己祁祁。他真的能分得清楚？  
我了然起身抱着他脖子，我哥不准我这样，要我趴好。弈祁戴上保险套。  
还好这不是从医生包里拿出来的，半路上买的？他套了我甚至看不出来。我不想趴着，可是我哥也不让我动，他跪在我身后。袜子和袜带不知道什么时候褪掉了，四角内裤脱下来，剩下开襟的衬衫。  
“疼就叫，别掐自己。”  
我觉得他的叹息是说他自己。手支撑着，我像一个平行四边形，臀尾发热挤进龟头。我语文学得实在不太好，想着香肠捅桃核。弈祁的喘息语气沉浮又清明，他是风雨归来的轮渡。

他这马上就有一部分融进我里面了，一进去我哥喘得比我还急。太紧。弈祁把气压下来，我已经被戳糊了看不清他的表情。GV里面这段声色俱现，这才刚开始。还有一整片时间。  
我实在没办法忍耐，他一动我就叫出嗓子。热得像铁。上床真是不温柔的运动，我还不能够把他挤出去，要放他进来。弈祁揉揉穴口让我深呼吸，里面浮浮沉沉压迫着他的粗壮，我屁股上的手猛然收紧。这时候我才觉得原来弈祁也是有份喝药的，他是我哥，怎么会做出这种事来。  
我哥扶着根部说放松，甘祁。放松。怎么还进不去，是他放松，他比我还紧张。我又求他不要动。我想过觉得录他做爱视频也是一张扑克脸，让弈祁去舞池跳舞他都不去，他现在是在跳我。  
我哥问我是不是疼，不是！他又问我那是舒服吗，舒不舒服，我哭着回答他。明明被上的是我，我却在想我哥满不满足。弈祁都没完全进来，这根本不能叫捅。  
我权当我哥也被蒸晕。他扳着我的脊背钉进去，好像把自己嵌到我的后穴里用汗水钉稳。疼——被烫开的疼，心脏在阴茎里面，阴茎也在心脏里面。如果是上其他人，我哥也会这样吗？他也会怕别人疼，等着他吗？  
还是因为我才不一样呢？  
我让他快一点，快一点我就想不到任何东西了。他骂了一声就把后面全推进去。我的大脑痉挛到失声。我有太多问题想问，我哥有没有可能喜欢我？我得缓一下自己。想法彗星一样炸开在四肢百骸里。  
他长到在我身子里我才知道原来这么长，烧成这样了我还能想这么些我也是很能记。他是要把我喝下去的迷药全都榨出来，用身体榨出来，一晚上说到做到快得让我抱着床求饶，最后我根本分不清里面是润滑液还是我哥的精液，横膈膜完全成了到极限的痛。  
弈祁上了我两次，用腿夹了第三次，浴室口了一次。我甚至不知道他后来到底有没有用保险套。里面都麻了，蝌蚪日月潭状洒在床单上，枕头上，我们身上，还有睫毛。我该万幸他没有操我阴道，还能让我活过成年。  
我反应还不够一晚上。事情是从哪一步开始脱轨的呢？认知飞散天外变成第二宇宙速度，思想又变成第三宇宙速度，彻底飞出太阳系。洗干净后他把我抱回车上，出来的时候已经是午夜，我仅存一点感受寒冷的认知。弈祁开回他自己家，不是我们家。半夜我醒来要喝水，身边的人不是平时睡到流口水的弈骁。凌晨又开始发低烧。我听到他打电话给医生。我嗓子是哑的，只能用唇语说话。  
弈祁给我吞了几颗药片，还是睡不着。后面像肛裂一样疼，上了药又凉又热。我觉得他不是我亲哥，哪有第一次就这么往死里操弟弟的，就算生气也不能这样呀。  
这会儿距期末不够一个月，弈祁连续给我请了一周。发烧好几天，他才把手机还我。弈骁打了七十个电话，罗定一我打不通。  
我问我哥林临去哪里了，弈祁说回他该在的地方去了。我又问我弟，刘斯宁，刘颖颖......终于反应过来我被我哥摆了一道，我还没跟他算医生包的事，像个哆啦A梦口袋似的，应有尽有。  
“你从哪一步开始知道这事儿的？”我斜在床上虚得不行。我哥在客厅吃我没吃完的菜，饭我也吃不了，只能喝点粥。  
他一只手撑在大腿上，一边吃一边想。我光喝粥也不是办法，射多了女穴上厕所也难受。我想想就觉得自己惨亏了。弈祁这条老狗。我无比嫌弃他。  
“你说‘知道’，怎么样算知道。”  
“你怎么这么磨叽？”  
他挑着眉毛不回应，我扔他数学周周练。  
“你想这事儿的时候我多少岁？”  
我换了个直白点的问法。不能着了他的道，我玩不过这老男人。我哥45度仰望天空，掐指一算他明年才27岁，还有三年才奔三。  
把我以前那个酷哥还给我。  
“打屁股的时候？”我猜了一下，我哥顾着吃炒饭。  
“早。”  
是太早了还是比这早？还要人猜。呿。  
我再往前想了想，这之前我读初中他都不在，早能早去哪。我哥不说话。也不看我，嘴上不吃。  
那个丑小孩样我哥居然硬得起来，“老天，弈祁，我最多15岁。”  
“你是不是萝莉控？正太控？”讲自己是正太太自恋了。弈祁很放松，舒展而愉快。  
“没有，你十四岁。”  
那不就差一岁吗！三年我前更小好不好！  
我软磨硬泡，问来问去，“你他妈刀鸡儿的时候是不是在想我。”  
弈祁勉为其难点了一下头。  
我想踩下床结果跳扑街。我哥冲过来，说我没事儿找事儿。我太高估自己的恢复水平了，脸上又挂彩，他再摸脸上的口子就要摸出血。我偏偏不问他那些个问题，非得他憋不住自己说出来，才有意思呢。  
“无论你是男的还是女的，哥都爱你。”  
长结子的果子可爱，没有结子的果子也可爱，可爱是因为它是果子本身，可爱是因为我是他弟弟，甘祁。  
“你干嘛操完才讲！”  
弈祁笑得像被接受的太阳神。  
脸疼不疼不知道，但是心口疼，给我哥挖的，又暖又疼。


End file.
